rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Борьба в d20
Третья редакция D&D и родственные ей системы d20 имеют сложную игромеханику борьбы, то есть ситуации в сражении, когда несколько участников сцепляются друг с другом. Игромеханический термин для такой ситуации — grapple. Эта механика известна своей сложностью, даже по сравнению с остальными подсистемами «тройки». У борющихся персонажей отдельный набор доступных им действий, а большая часть обычных действий им недоступна. Вступление и выход из борьбы — многослойный процесс, включающий несколько бросков и обстоятельств. Правила Сцепившиеся в борьбе персонажи не могут совершать большую часть обычных действий: например, им недоступно обычное перемещение, они не могут применять сколько-нибудь тяжёлое оружие или сражаться двумя оружиями. Зато появляются новые возможности, такие как обездвижить противника и не дать ему произносить слова, атаковать противника его же оружием, насильно переместить противника. Навязать противнику борьбу можно после успешной атаки по нему. Если атакующий персонаж не является специализированным борцом (не имеет фита «Improved Grapple»), у врага есть шанс отбиться провоцированной атакой. После от атакующего требуется успешная атака касанием, затем успешная противопоставленная проверка борьбы, затем перемещение в один из квадратов, занимаемых целью — только тогда считается, что навязать борьбу удалось, и персонажи теперь крепко сцепились друг с другом. Те обычные действия, которые доступны борющимся персонажам, могут следовать несколько иной механике. Например, атака оружием идёт со штрафом −4. Некоторые действия уникальны для борьбы: к примеру, вместо атаки можно напрямую повредить противника. Проверка борьбы Многие действия, связанные с борьбой, требуют противопоставленной проверки борьбы. Эта проверка подобна броску атакиНо не является броском атаки, что много раз упоминается в D&D 3.5 FAQ. Правила и события, относящиеся к броску атаки, такие как критические удары, к проверке борьбы не относятся., но имеет другой модификатор. Крупные существа получают большой бонус на эту проверку, а маленькие существа — большой штраф. При обычной атаке картина противоположная: большим бойцам сложнее попасть по маленьким противникам, и наоборот. Так правила отражают как преимущество, так и недостаток того или иного размера. Это также значит, что существа размером со слона и крупнее имеют огромное преимущество в борьбе против большинства игровых персонажей. Неоднозначность В правилах под проверкой борьбы может подразумеваться одна из трёх вещей: * Непосредственно бросок кубика и прибавление к результату бонуса борьбы. * Действие, доступное во время борьбы и требующее проверки борьбы. * Конкретно действие прямого урона противнику. Эта неоднозначность является причиной многих неясностей в правилах. Одно из распространённых заблуждений — что провал какой бы то ни было проверки борьбы означает, что противник вырывается из борьбы. Также в правилах часто встречается фраза «происходит автоматически при проверке борьбы». Например, способность монстров «Constrict» ( ) наносит урон «после успешной проверки борьбы». Такой выбор слов заставляет думать, что при любых проверках борьбы — например, при попытке обездвижить противника — происходит указанное во фразеПример заблуждения. Однако в действительности проверки борьбы делают только то, что написано непосредственно в эффекте, в котором они упомянутыAll About Grappling (Part One), о выходе из борьбы: If you fail the opposed check, you don’t accomplish whatever you were trying to do, but your failure doesn’t release your foe. (…) Winning such a check merely foils whatever the foe was trying to do, but you don’t escape unless you use an action on your own turn to escape.. В неясных фразах подразумевается либо проверка, которая совершается во время описываемого отдельного действия, либо проверка того действия, частью которого является эта способность. Например, способность монстров «Constrict» дополняет действие прямого повреждения противникаAll About Grappling (Part Four): If the creature later makes a grapple check to deal damage to a creature in its grasp, it deals damage from the natural weapon it uses in the attack (if any) and extra constriction damage as well.. Действия во время борьбы Борющимся противникам доступны следующие действия: * Применение магических предметов, не требующих сложных манипуляций. * Обычные атаки, но со штрафом и ограничением на тип оружия (только лёгкое или естественное оружие либо безоружный удар). Эти атаки можно заменить на любые приёмы, которыми можно заменить атаки в обычном бою — например, приём разоружения. Главное, чтобы приём выполнялся допустимым видом оружияD&D 3.5 FAQ, стр. 75: Any maneuver that involves an attack can be used while grappling, as long as it’s made with an unarmed strike, natural weapon, or light weapon against another character you are grappling. * Сотворение заклинания, при соблюдении нескольких условий (например, недолгое время сотворения, отсутствие соматического компонентаНе подходят даже очень простые соматические компоненты, такие как инвокации warlock’а. См. D&D 3.5 FAQ, стр. 25). * Прямой урон противнику, аналогичный безоружному удару. Это основной метод повреждения противника для борцов, имеющих преимущество в проверке борьбы. Кроме того, именно это действие чаще всего подразумевают под «обычной проверкой борьбы» (regular grapple check)Много раз упоминается в D&D 3.5 FAQ, и если в букве правил фигурирует проверка борьбы как триггер для какого-либо эффекта (например, дополнительного урона) — чаще всего подразумевается именно это действие. * Достать лёгкое оружие. * Достать магический компонент (то есть расходный материал, необходимый для того или иного заклинания). * Вырваться из борьбы. * Перемещение — только на половину обычной скорости, однако все участники борьбы перемещаются вместе с персонажем. * Обездвиживание противника на 1 раунд. * Помощь обездвиженному союзнику, освобождение его из «замка́». * Использовать оружие врага против него — позволяет нанести атаку врагу его же оружием. Если один из борцов обездвижен, становятся доступными дополнительные действия: например, обездвиживающий персонаж может также не дать жертве говорить. Только с обездвиженного противника можно сорвать хорошо закреплённый на нём предмет. Действия вместо атаки Некоторые из перечисленных действий делаются «вместо атаки»: это собственно атака, прямой урон, попытка вырваться, попытка обездвижить противника, помощь союзнику с освобождением из «замка́», использование оружия врага против него. Если персонаж имеет несколько атак во время полной атаки, то любую из них он может заменить на одно из этих действий. Сама по себе попытка навязать борьбу тоже является атакой и может быть повторена несколько раз за раунд, если у персонажа есть несколько атак. Во время борьбы нельзя использовать правила о сражении двумя оружиями. Кроме того, серии атак монстров работают иначе. В обычных обстоятельствах монстры не получают дополнительных атак от высокого базового бонуса атаки (BAB) — только дополнительное естественное оружие даёт им дополнительные атаки в раунд. Однако во время борьбы их полная атака использует те же правила, что и у персонажей, и монстр получает дополнительные атаки со всё меньшим бонусом от высокого BAB«Rules Compendium», стр. 60: A creature that has a high enough base attack bonus can use a fullround action to make a grapple check for every extra attack its base attack bonus would allow it if it were a character. That means such a creature can make two grapple checks if its base attack bonus is +6 to +10, three if +11 to +15, and four if +16 or higher.. При этом в каждый отдельный раунд существо может использовать только одно из своих естественных оружий«Rules Compendium», стр. 61: A creature can attack with only one of its natural weapons on its turn while grappling, unless it has a special ability that allows it to do otherwise or its description provides an exception. This attack is usually made with the creature’s primary natural weapon.Это противоречит данным из статьи «All About Grappling». См. All About Grappling (Part Two): If you have multiple natural weapons, however, you can use all of them while grappling. В официальных источниках не сказано, позволяет ли это монстру атаковать несколько раз в раунд одним и тем же естественным оружием, однако можно сделать вывод, что нет. В обычных обстоятельствах каждое естественное оружие может совершить только одну атаку в раунд. Та же рекомендация была в «All About Grappling» для 3.0. Другие действия В базовых правилах нет указаний о том, является ли список возможных действий исключительным, уточняющим или рекомендательным. В «Rules Compendium» даётся уточнение, что только эти действия доступны во время борьбы. Однако в D&D 3.5 FAQ поясняется, что список не полный (на примере того, что он не перечисляет речь) и призван подсказать мастеру, как отличаются действия и возможности во время борьбы; для остального мастеру следует воспользоваться здравым смысломD&D 3.5 FAQ, стр. 74: The grapple rules provide a list of actions available to a grappling character, but it’s obviously not an exhaustive list. (It doesn’t, for example, mention «speaking» as an option.) It’s really intended more as a description of how grappling alters many normal actions available to characters (such as attacking and moving). Thus, the DM must apply a bit of his own common sense when adjudicating any grapple situation.. Возможность применения разных спецспособностей остаётся на усмотрение мастераD&D 3.5 FAQ, стр. 14: Page 60 of the Rules Compendium outlines a series of maneuvers that can be used while you are in a grapple. Unfortunately, using a supernatural attack is not one of them. Some Dungeon Masters might allow you to use your breath weapon in the same way you would cast a spell while in a grapple, but you will need to check with your DM to see how they want to handle it.. Описания некоторых монстров, однако, содержат точные указания на этот счёт: например, в описании истинных драконов сказано, что они всегда могут применять в борьбе дыхательные атаки, заклинания, эквиваленты заклинаний и сверхъестественные способности, при условии успешной проверки концентрации. Официальная статья в четырёх частях «All About Grappling», опубликованная в колонке Rules of the Game, предлагает несколько новых действийAll About Grappling (Part Three). Все они относятся к ситуации, когда персонаж обездвижил противника. * Бросить врага на землю. Прерывает борьбу и кидает врага на соседнюю клетку, в состояние «prone» (лёжа). * Кинуть врага. Бросает врага на расстояние до 25 футов, согласно проверке силы. * Переместить врага. Перемещает врага (и, видимо, себя) на соседнюю клетку. Вероятно, эта опция осталась с того момента, когда статья говорила о редакции 3.0, потому что действие «перемещение» в обычной борьбе относится и к ситуации, когда персонаж держит противника в «замке́». Борьба и монстры Помимо преимущества в размере, многие монстры имеют дополнительные преимущества в борьбе в виде способностей Improved Grab, Constrict и Rake. Improved Grab (улучшенный захват) Существа, в обычную тактику которых входит хватание противников, обычно имеют способность «Improved Grab» ( ). Эта способность связана с одним или несколькими из видов естественного оружия монстра. Например, у отига улучшенный захват совершается щупальцами. При успешной атаке этим видом оружия монстр может навязать борьбу свободным действием, не рискуя спровоцировать атаку и пропуская этап касательной атаки (собственно захвата). Он также не наносит урона захватом, поскольку это произошло во время успешной атаки. Логика борьбы у существ с Improved Grab имеет следующие отличияВсё это происходит не только в случае, когда монстр решил взять −20 к проверке борьбы и удерживать врага одной частью тела. См. D&D 3.5 FAQ, стр. 70: A monster with the Improved Grab special attack, such as an assassin vine, pulls the foe into its own space rather than moving into the foe’s space (нет указания на режим со штрафом).: * Когда в начале борьбы существо захватило и удерживает противника, оно не наносит ему урон безоружного удара. Естественное оружие, которым существо схватило врага, уже нанесло урон во время атаки. * Чтобы продолжить борьбу после успешного захвата, не монстр должен переместиться в одну из клеток жертвы, а жертва подтягивается в одну из клеток монстра. * Нанесение прямого урона причиняет жертве не урон безоружного удара, а урон естественного оружия, которым был выполнен захват. * Существо может свободно перемещаться, продолжая удерживать противника, если он достаточно лёгок для его силы. Также у монстров с Improved Grab есть дополнительная опция: вместо обычной борьбы они могут удерживать врага только той частью тела, которой захватили его, и при этом продолжать сражаться обычным образом — атаковать других персонажей, применять спецспособности… В этом режиме существо не теряет бонус ловкости и может совершать провоцированные атаки как обычно. Также оно получает штраф −20 на проверки борьбы, поскольку только одна часть тела, а не весь монстр, противостоит удерживаемому персонажу. Ни один официальный источник не поясняет, когда может быть сделан выбор войти в этот режим и можно ли из него выйти и какое действие для этого требуется. Можно предполагать, что это не свободное действие (тогда штраф −20 не имел бы значения, если бы существо могло сразу же избавиться от него). Способность Improved Grab актуальна только против существ меньше размером, чем монстр. Против остальных существ борьба работает обычным образом (обычный grapple позволяет захватить врага до одной категории размера крупнее). Вообще ничто не обязвает монстра пользоваться Improved Grab’ом, так что он всегда может начать борьбу по обычным правилам, после любой успешной атаки ближнего боя. Constrict (удушение) У многих существ с «Improved Grab» есть также способность к удушению. Урон удушения дан в статблоке. Этот урон существо наносит при успешном первоначальном захвате цели и при каждом успешном действии прямого вреда противнику (вдобавок к обычному урону этого действия). Rake (терзать) Монстры с этой способностью имеют две дополнительные атаки когтями против врага, с которым они борются — вдобавок к обычной полной атаке. Когти от Rake не получают обычного штрафа −4, свойственного действию атаки во время борьбы. Точный бонус к атаке указан в описании монстра. Обычно он равен бонусу первичной атаки, в то время как бонус урона равен половине модификатора силы, как у вторичной атаки; однако это соблюдается не всегда и разнится от монстра к монструСвидетельство на форумах Giant in the Playground. Фит «Weapon Focus», взятый для когтей, у официальных монстров не увеличивает бонус атаки к rake. Помимо борьбы, Rake также добавляется к атаке Pounce (напрыгивание). Альтернативные реализации Grapple В четвёртой редакции D&D, которая также относится к семейству систем d20, борьба реализуется иначе . Примечания Ссылки * SRD: Grapple, Improved Grab, Constrict, Rake * Борьба из SRD на Википереводах * Официальная статья «All About Grappling»: 1, 2, 3, 4 * Grappling for Dummies (статья) * Grappling with Grappling Rules на TvTropes * Grappling Step-by-Step (упрощённая расписка правил) Источник — wiki.rpgverse.ru (авторы). Категория:Игромеханика в SRD Категория:Боевая система